


Different

by brookwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dap, dnp, parent!phan, phan oneshot, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: It isn’t until their first day of kindergarten that they realize that having two dads (Dan and Phil) makes Emily and Finn different from everyone else. But that isn’t necessarily a bad thing.





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mild homophobia

“They grow up so fast.” Dan and Phil squeeze each other’s hands as they watch their children walk off to their first day at kindergarten. Emily’s long, blonde hair sways behind her back as she walks, and Finn’s swinging his lunchbox around in his hand. Dan thinks back to when they adopted the kids. 

They had gone to a London orphanage looking for a child when they stumbled upon Emily. She was only about a year old and rolling a ball back and forth in her crib with another child. Her blonde hair was already down to her shoulders and she was smiling a sweet, innocent smile that could only be seen on the face of a young child. The ball she was playing with bounced out of the crib and landed at Dan’s feet. He picked up the small toy and handed it back to her. Dan and Phil were walking off to look at the rest of the nursery when the girl spoke. “Dada?” 

Dan’s head jerked back to her. He grabbed Phil’s arm, pulling him back. “Phil, she called me Dada!” 

Emily turned to Phil this time. “Dada!” 

Dan looked at Phil with love in his eyes. He saw the same in Phil’s eyes, and they knew they had the same thought. “What’s her name?” 

“This is Emily and her brother Finn.” Their eyes widened as the adoption worker informed them that the girl had a twin brother. The little boy looked up at them with puppy dog eyes and Dan fell just as in love with him as he did with Emily. 

“Do you think we can?” Dan was concerned. They had only bought one crib. They’d prepared for one child, not two. However, it wasn’t like they didn’t have the money to spare. They’d saved up plenty over the years of doing YouTube. 

“We’ll take both of them.” 

Four years later, the kids are entering their kindergarten classroom. They find the cubbies with their names on them and hang their things up, turning to go to their seats. “Look who it is.” In front of the two kids stands a boy much taller than either of them. He has a figure the two didn’t know possible for a five-year-old. “The weirdos.” 

“Why are we weird?” Finn glares at the boy, seeing his sister’s fear and feeling the need to stand up for both of them. 

“You’ve got two dads. That’s weird.”

The kids are taken aback, unsure of what he means. After a few seconds, Emily finally speaks. “You… You don’t have two dads?” 

“I’ve got a dad and a mom. Like a normal person.” 

“What?” 

“You’re supposed to have a mom.” 

“Come on, Emily. Don’t listen to him.” Finn takes her by the arm and they walk to their seats. As much as they try to ignore it, the thought is in the back of their minds all day. They don’t even know what a mom is. 

“Hey, Dads!” The kids say as they walk into their home after school. Their dog trots up to them, nearly tripping Emily. 

“Doggo!” Emily laughs. “Be more careful!” 

“How was school?” Phil asks, a smile on his face. Dan can see through the smile. They’re both worried about the kids’ first day at school. 

“Sit down. Tell us about it!” All four of their hearts are racing. It hasn’t been said, but they all know the day didn’t go well. 

“Why don’t we have a mom?” 

Dan and Phil both exhale, hanging their heads. “I had a bad feeling this was going to happen.” Their glances switch between the eyes of their two kids, and Phil finally takes a deep breath. “Most of your class probably has a dad and a mom. See, most people in the world think that girls like boys and boys like girls. The people who are like that are straight people. But sometimes, girls like girls and boys like boys. Those people are called gay people. That’s what we are.” 

Dan interjects. “Your dad and I are gay. A lot of married couples are straight, so when they have kids there’s a mom and a dad. We’re different. But there’s nothing bad about that.”

“Did kids at school tell you that us being gay is a bad thing?” Phil asks the question, but they all know the answer. Emily and Finn nod their heads, and everyone is dead silent. Dan finally decides to speak.

“There are a lot of people in the world who don’t like gay people. They think that being gay is unnatural, and that it shouldn’t be allowed. We’ve struggled with these kinds of people for a very long time. You just have to learn to ignore them.” 

“So a mom is like a parent… but a girl?” Finn asks, his voice trembling with shock. 

“Exactly.” Phil says. “I know it’s hard, but just promise me you’ll try your best to not let some mean people get to you. Okay?” 

“Okay.” The two kids smile weakly and run along to their rooms. 

The house is on edge in the morning. Emily and Finn aren’t looking forward to going back to school, and Dan and Phil can sense it. Doggo is simply terrified. The corgi-shiba inu mix is used to always having food waiting when he wakes up, but there’s no food for him today. All the humans have forgotten. But looking at how tense each of their faces are, he’s definitely not going to beg any of them. 

Breakfast is silent for the family. They eat Dan’s pancakes without saying a single word, then each head back to their bedrooms to get ready. They meet again at the front door, taking each other’s hands. “Are you ready?” Phil asks. The kids nod, although they’re obviously terrified. But in truth, the adults are just as scared as the kids. 

Dan pulls the door open and steps outside. “Oh, Doggo!” As the others walk outside, Dan grabs a treat from the table beside the door, tossing it to the dog. “I’ll feed you when we get back!” The dog munches on the treat as the door closes and the family disappears. 

“Remember. There’s nothing wrong with who you are. We love you.” Phil kisses each of the children on the cheek, sending them off to the school once again. This time they walk slower, less eager. Emily’s hair doesn’t sway, and Finn’s lunchbox is static. All four of them notice glares being shot their way. But the kids walk on. They disappear into the classroom, and Dan and Phil sigh and walk away. 

“Look! It’s the freaks!” The same kid who made fun of them the day before points, screaming out the insult. The entire class begins to laugh. 

“We’re not freaks!” Finn argues, his voice shaky and weak. 

“I beg to differ. I saw you outside. Two dads kissed you goodbye. You’re not supposed to have two dads. That’s not how the world works,” a girl pipes up. 

“Yeah, that’s not fair! I want two dads!” a little boy says. “I wish I had two dads to play catch with.” 

“Yeah!” the boys say in unison. 

“I want two moms! I can have another guest at my tea party!” a girl yells from across the room. 

“Yeah!” the girls shriek. 

“What’s it like?” a girl questions, wide-eyed and completely focused on the two kids. 

Finn and Emily exchange eye contact, smiles growing on their faces. “Well, it’s different,” Emily says. “But that’s not a bad thing.”


End file.
